Tiberius 16
by Rae2themax
Summary: In Chaotic, there's a tale about a player who hides her face and will only reveal it when she is beaten. Her name is Tiberius16. OC story! KazxOC


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Minus my own character(s).

This is an OC story possibly more than one), just letting you know. All flaming is welcomed, it'll help power up Chaor.

* * *

Tiberius16 had just won another match against a player who was in over their head. They called the mysterious player a fake. Now, people by now not to mess with Tiberius16. If you didn't know this fact, you would have found out quickly either battling against or watching Tiberius16 in a drome match. It was normal for Tiberius16 to win, no one had ever beaten them.

" If you want a re-match, let me know." Tiberius16 would always say when she won. Tiberius16 was indeed a girl. No knew until she spoke. Before that, everyone assumed she was a he.

No one ever spoke to her, she never spoke to anyone. It was almost an unwritten rule that no one spoke to her, unless she revealed herself to you.

That was another thing off about this girl, she never showed her face.

Ever.

Anywhere in the chaotic court, she had the same look. Black jeans, black sneakers, black baggy zip up jacket (fully zipped up), with the hood up. She also had a scarf that she wore around the lower part of her face. As for her hair and eyes? Well, she obviously made sure to tuck her hair into the hood carefully so not even a single strand was visible. Her eyes could only be seen up very close. She wore some sun glasses by what rumors said. The shadow from her hood washed over her face, giving off only a faint little gleam of shine from her glasses.

By the time she beat a codemaster, the rumors began to fly. There were stories that she hid her face because she was disfigured beyond cosmetic surgery, or she was only a program created by chaotic to scare off players. Those were mild rumors. The bigger ones were that she was the kid of one of the creators of the game, or she was secretly a codemaster.

They were all false ofcourse. Did the players know that? No.

Did Tiberius16 know that? Yes, Yes she did.

* * *

" And the winner is Tiberius16." The DromeMaster said as she felt the code of her creature, Chaor to be exact, leave her body. She watched as the player only sighed in defeat. Players never knew what creatures she would use. She used creatures from all the tribes. Once in a blue moon, she'd use Ma'Rillians.

" If you want a re-match, let me know." Tiberius16 picked her blue scanner up from the holder, placed it into her pocket and left quickly.

" What's with Tiberius16 winning all the time?" Asked a clearly annoyed Tom.

" Beats me dude, but it is getting old." Peyton replied.

" Look there she is." Whispered Sarah as she pointed to the female walking towards the 'porting station.

" As long as I never have to go against her, I'm good." Kaz said.

" Please, she'd wipe the 'port court with you in a second." Klay replied as he approached the table with Krystella hot on his heels. " I bet you couldn't even beat one of her creatures."

" Like you could?" Sarah retorted.

" I could do so much better than you." Klay fought back.

" Prove it dude." Peyton challenged.

Klay huffed in frustration. " Whatever. Come on Krystella, it stinks of loser here."

Kaz got up. " I've got to go. I have to meet H'earing. He's getting me a new look at some battle gear."

" New battle gear? Can I come?" Tom asked.

Kaz, realizing he said too much already, face palmed. " Sorry, H'earing was lucky enough to get one person in."

Tom faltered slightly. " It's okay. Show it to us when you get back okay?"

" Will do!" Kaz took off towars the 'porting station.

* * *

Upon arriving in the Underworld, Kaz immidiently spotted H'earing. " H'earing!" He called to the small creature.

" Hey Kaz! You made it!" H'earing smiled. " I was begining to get worried Kaz."

" Well I'm here now." Kaz reassured as they came to the Underworld's weponry doors, with some of Chaor's soldiers guarding the doors.

" Hey guys, I'm here for the inspection." H'earing said. The guards looked suspicious as to why a chaotic player was with him. " He's with me and a friend of Chaor. You don't want Chaor to get mad because he went to him complaining that he didn't get to see the new battle gear?" The guards panicked for a moment before opening the doors.

" 'Inspection'?" Kaz asked the small Underworlder.

" Chaor promoted me to battle gear inspector after the robot destroyed the Underworld." H'earing explained. They stopped. " There it is! The Dark Wing!" H'earing pointed to a shining black blade that was on a table. It's black was dark while the hilt was a blazing red color. The edges of the blade were shining in the fire as the blazed on. They approached the bench near the new battlegear was Khybon picked up the gear. " Hi Khybon."

Khybon nodded to the small creature and Kaz and then turned his attention to the blade. Holding it in his hand, he grasped it tight, the frowned. " Rachel!"

A girl no older than Kaz came running when the name was called. She had shoulder length straight dark hair. The color couldn't be described but from what Kaz could gather, it was dyed dark blue ( that had faded rather quickly) with some strands of brown ( Kaz guessed that was her natural color) poking out at random spots. Her pink rimmed glasses lightly gleamed in the fires as her bangs swept to the left side of her face just over the frames. Unfortunately, the girl tripped and fell face first at Khybon's feet. She quickly got up and dusted off her clothes, which consisted of a bright red t-shirt with a black lightening bolt on it, black jeans, black sneakers and a bright red sweater was tied around her waist. She pushed up her glasses. " Yes Khybon?"

" Here," Khybon tossed her the Dark Wing, " Use this against me for the 'inspection'." Rachel fumbled with the blade while Khybon jumped back a few yards, enough for long distance attacks.

" You sure?" She seemed rather unsure about this.

" You've used it before Rachel, just do it." Khybon said as he shot fire at the clumsy chaotic player.

She made a small 'eep' sound and slammed the Dark Wing onto the ground, sending her shooting into the air quite a few feet. With her body turned upside down in mid air and the blade pointed towards Khybon, she let out a small cry and slashed the blade at the creature on the ground, causing a pulse of black fire to shoot out of the wepon and her to shoot back a bit more in the air. Khybon jumped into the air to avoid the black flames but as soon as they moved past him, they turned and hit him in the back like a heat seeking missle. He grunted in pain slightly as he landed, only to notice that Rachel was falling fast. He jumped and caught her on his shoulder. As the pair landed, Khybon turned to H'earing.

" That was so cool." Kaz gushed. " I can't wait to get a scan."

" No scan." Khybon said as he put Rachel down on the ground.

" Why not?" Kaz asked the large creature.

" Because I said so."

Rachel turned to Khybon. " Come on Khybon, you let me scan the Dark Wing. Why not him?"

" Because I trust you Rachel."

"Please Khybon? If you let him scan the Dark Wing I'll do your next inventory shift." Rachel said, earning a surprised look from both creatues and Kaz.

" Deal." Khybon said as Kaz pulled out his scanner and he proceeded to scan the blade in the girl's hands.

" Thanks a bunch." Kaz said.

" Don't be thanking me, thank her." Khybon took the wepon from Rachel's hands and left back to a bench. The two players stood in silence until Kaz spoke.

" Thanks alot." He outstretched his hand. " I'm Kaz."

" No problem. I'm Rachel as you've probably guessed." She shook his hand.

Kaz's scanner went off, signaling someone was calling. " Hey Kaz. You get the scan?" Tom asked.

" Yeah, and I got a demonstration." Kaz smiled.

" Get back here. Sarah's got a match against Tiberius16!" Peyton interjected.

" I'll be right there." The screen went black. Kaz turned to look at Rachel. " I've got to go. Sorry."

" It's alright. Good luck with the scan." She smiled.

" Okay, thanks again." Kaz ported out.

Rachel went back to the bench and noticed that the small green creature was missing. Shrugging it off, she pulled out her scanner ( which was covered in a lime green scanner cover [there are those in this story]) and ported out.

* * *

The match was looking in Tiberius16's favor once again. Both players had one creature left. Sarah and Wamma while Tiberius16 had Maxxor. Sarah's battlegear was already destroyed and she was down to fifteen energy. Tiberius16 however had Maxxor in play, and her Skeletal Steed was activated. With her 20 energy and one mugic left, the match was almost over. As for the location? The Forest of Life. Unfortunately, Tiberius16 attacked Sarah was a power pulse ( which was rather large and fast due to the Skeletal Steed), causing her to be knocked back and wrapped up in a quick vine snare attack and lifted off the ground. Now that Sarah was down to 10 energy, Kaz, Tom and Peyton were on the edge of their seats.

" Come on Sarah! Beat this guy!" Tom slammed his fist onto the table.

" Girl, Tom." Peyton reminded.

" Beat her Sarah!" Tom corrected himself.

" It's useless..." Kaz said as Sarah was attacked by a double flash kick, resulting in 10 damage and her being destroyed.

" And the winner is Tiberius16." The DromeMaster said as the code around Tiberius16 swirled away.

" If you want a re-match, let me know." Tiberius16 picked up her blue scanner and turned around to leave. " By the way," She said, catching Sarah off guard, " That was a rather well thought of battle tactic. Using battlegear that I would never had thought of. And your Danian Parasite infecting Frafdo was rather impressive. I look foreward to a rematch with you Sarah, if I may be so formal with using your name instead of your screen name."

Sarah stood in silence as did Tom, Kaz, and Peyton ( minus the fact that the boys had their mouths open in utter shock due to Tiberius16's comment). " I look foreward to a rematch with you too." Sarah finally said as Tiberius16 left the drome.

Sarah walked out of the drome and into the court only to be bombarded by the boys.

" I've never heard her say anything besides what she says when she wins!" Tom said. " She must think highly of you."

" She complimented your tactics dude! That's like a totally high honour!" Peyton claimed.

" That was so cool!" Kaz stated.

" Thanks guys, I still lost." Sarah said.

" But Tiberius16 said she can't wait for a re-match with you. I don't think I've ever heard her say that since she started playing!" Kaz commented.

" Same here!" Tom chimed in.

Someone walked by and Kaz immidiently realized who it was. " Hey! Rachel!" The girl in question looked towards the voice and realized who it was.

" Hi Kaz!" She smiled rather happily and walked over to the table of the chaotic players.

" Guys, this is Rachel, she helped me get the Dark Wing scan. Rachel, these are my friends; Tom, Peyton and Sarah." Kaz introduced.

" Nice to meet you all." Rachel smiled. " I just watched your match with Tiberius16. It was awesome."

" Thanks, but I still lost." Sarah looked down cast. A beeping from Sarah's scanner caught everyone's attention. " It's an email with a scan attachment. From Tiberius16." Everyone gathered aroung to read the email.

_Sarah, use this next time in a match. Hopefully it helps._

_-Tiberius16_

Opening the attachment, Kaz and Rachel gasped at what it was.

" That's the Dark Wing! How'd Tiberius16 get a scan?" Kaz was flabbergasted.

" Beats me, but I'll talk to Khybon." Rachel said.

" So that's the Dark Wing, huh?" Tom asked.

" Yeah, any creature can use it, and so can chaotic players from what Rachel showed me." Kaz confirmed.

" You think you can get us some scans Rachel?" Tom looked up at the still standing girl.

She smiled. " I'll see what I can do." She looked at her scanner. " Aw man! I have to go do inventory! I'll talk to Khybon for you guys! Bye, it was nice meeting you all!"

" She's nice." Sarah commented after Rachel left.

" Yeah, any idea what her screan name is?" Tom asked.

" No idea." Kaz replied.

* * *

Voila. This was totally random, if you want me to continue it, review.


End file.
